Concrete Tears: Story Of A Raven
by Ikubak
Summary: Through all life's journeys, destiny must be answered. This piece contains a multitude of songfics featuring songs I've written myself. Chapter 2 Concrete Tears is up.
1. Prelude

**Prelude **

The story of Rachel "Raven" Roth is one filled with sorrow, love, passion, and intensity.

_A soul lost in eternity._

_A love so strong, so true._

_An angel owning shattered wings,_

_Survives through pain and rue._

Through her own amethyst eyes, she will discover her way through all life's adversity.

_The raven of the darkest shadows,_

_Soars through cold night skies._

_She and her robin fly together,_

_To conquer all life's lies._

She will be loved and she will be cared for. With her lover by her side, she will overcome.

_What lies beyond the vast horizon?_

_A life so very real._

_Could it be she'll find her wings?_

_Or is it all just too surreal?_

This is the story of a Raven.


	2. Concrete Tears

**Disclaimer: **I may not own the Teen Titans, but I _do,_ however, own the song this story was written around, 'Concrete Tears.'

**Summary:** Summer? It doesn't seem like it. A bizarre summer rain brings the two birds together atop the roof of Titans Tower.

---

**Concrete Tears**

Perched upon the roof of Titans Tower, I sat beneath the light rain, listening to the weather on the radio.

"This is some bizarre summer weather we're having. Light showers across Jump City, winds seem to be picking up rather quickly as well."

Despite the rain, I sat dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt, exposing my navel. Along with that, I wore a pair of khaki pants.

I cut off the radio to merely stare into the hazy sky. The dark clouds hid each star in the summer's night sky. The moon shimmered through the clouds, shedding rays of dim light upon the tower, such an astounding feat.

Some would find this weather gloomy and depressing. I, on the other hand, found it to be truly serene, awe-inspiring.

Summer nights like these only come so often. The soft, warm air sooths my soul. The droplets of water, cools my skin. It is days like these when I can truly be at peace with myself.

This kind of atmosphere changed me entirely, my very entity, my soul, my existence. Everything. I could breathe. I could see. I could feel.

It reminded me of when we defeated Trigon, my guard no longer needed to be on high alert.

I closed my eyes, absorbing the atmosphere around me. My senses took in every aspect of this world.

My eyes, though closed, envisioned the moon glowing through the dark, rolling clouds. My ears hear the soft sounds of the rain falling to the concrete beneath me. My nose, it smells the soft smell of dew and the summer's warmth. My tongue sticks out to taste the salty tears falling from the heavens. My skin feels the droplets forming a trail on exposed flesh.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

I opened an eye to see Robin leaning against the doorway of the roof access door. He was dressed in a red short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black, denim jeans.

A simple nod would suffice an answer. I returned my gaze back to the moon, we both did.

I heard his footsteps approaching me from behind. He took a seat next to me, hanging his legs off the edge of the rooftop. "I love nights like these. It's a shame there's only so few."

"Not entirely." He raised an eyebrow to my statement, silently questioning me. "If there were more nights like these, then they would not be as appreciated as they are to you and me." I returned my watch to the sky. "Nor would they be as breath-taking."

He pondered that for a moment. "I understand what you mean."

After a few moments of silence, I asked. "So, what are you doing up here?"

"I _was _watching a movie with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Star. But they all fell asleep on it. However, it gave me the perfect opportunity to catch this view." I could almost feel his eyes shift toward me. "And what a view it is."

Silence followed that statement.

We remained sitting in a comfortable silence for a time, taking in the world around us bit-by-bit.

Robin finally broke the silence with an interesting speculation. "You know, some people believe that raindrops represent the heartfelt pain of the gods. That it rains when the gods are saddened. Ironically, their pain is vital to the survival of mankind."

I pondered the claim for a moment. "It is credible… if that is your belief. In any case, I would not doubt it much."

Robin turned to look at me, half shocked, half amused. "Really? I don't think so."

_Spots along the cold hard ground,_

_Form trails upon my feet._

_Sorrow, pain, and misery,_

_Lie atop the dark concrete._

He scooted closer to me and began explaining. Robin ungloved his hands. "You see, raindrops," he put the palm of one hand outward, "are cold, lifeless. They show no emotion whatsoever."

_Just like me. _I thought to myself.

Robin looked to me, a sad gaze plastered on his face. "No Raven, not like you. Never put yourself down like that."

How foolish of me. Ever since Robin's encounter with his memories of Slade, we developed what I have come to call a _TeleComm._ When I phased into his mind, some of my mind-reading abilities rubbed off on him. We discovered that we could read each other's minds with a telekinetic communication, thus the name _TeleComm_.

And I forgot.

I cast my gaze down to the concrete I had been seated on. I felt a bare hand cup the side of my face. "You okay?"

_Trying hard to understand_

_But the truth I cannot meet._

_For without you all I have,_

_Are my tears made of concrete._

I pulled away from his touch. No longer did I feel the warmth of his hand. It left me… unfulfilled. "I'm fine." I lied.

A tear trailed from my eyes. I mistook it for a raindrop.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. He appeared to care. But, why?

I looked to him and offered a small smile. "Yeah. I am fine."

The masked boy cocked his head to the side, not convinced with my answer. "Really Robin. I'm fine."

My guard had gone up. Never, since Trigon's demise, had I felt so unsure of what would occur next. I had to be sure he could not simply use the _TeleComm_ to know if I was being truthful.

I never felt the _TeleComm _spark. He did not even try to scan my mind.

Robin was never one to invade one's privacy, especially not mine. If anyone understood the need for private affairs, and keeping them private, it was Robin. Perhaps he did not want to scan to my mind.

_Maybe because he cares about our friendship?_

He reached and wiped a raindrop from beneath my eye.

"Then what's this?" He asked.

I looked at it, then back to Robin. "A raindrop."

"No Raven. It's a tear."

Or, I suppose he just did not _need_ to scan my mind.

_Don't ask me where I'm goin'_

_Don't ask me how I've been._

_All that I can think of,_

_Is my world, which you're not in._

I mentally scolded myself for thinking like that, getting my hopes up only to be knocked back down.

I knew it had been a teardrop. _My_ teardrop. I could not let him know that.

"How can you even tell?" I deadpanned.

Again, he moved to sit next to me. I felt uncomfortable.

"Raven, unlike a raindrop, a tear possesses emotion, passion, feeling." He looked to me. "Like you. Tears originate from some emotional release, some cause of a passionate feeling. Raindrops, on the other hand, are cold, lifeless, and bare. Concrete."

Maybe it was just me, but Robin's words conveyed a sense of raw, passionate emotion. I wish he would stop. "Robin, no. I am nothing like your definition of a tear. All I am is a dull, listless drop of rain."

"Raven, no you are not. You are the most caring person I have _ever_ met." He paused to the brush a stray hair out of my face. "And you're beautiful."

_Don't tell me that you love me,_

_For all I have are fears._

_Cast me in the darkest shadows,_

_Leave me with my concrete tears._

And you're beautiful.

I stared at Robin for a moment, unsure of how to respond. My eyes shut, trying to hold back my tears. How desperately I wished to believe his words. I longed to know that what he said was true. It wasn't, it couldn't be.

I shook my head. "Robin. Please, stop."

"Stop what Raven?" He began to grow impatient.

I never looked to him. "Stop saying those things."

"Why? They're true."

I stood up in my spot. "No."

Robin quickly followed, grabbing my hands in his ungloved ones. Never had I felt such warmth from his bare hands.

He placed my hands over his beating heart. "You feel that? _That _is true. _That _is what I feel when I'm with you. I've never felt anything truer than this Raven."

_Now I stand before you,_

_My heart in your hand's heat._

_Toss it aside with all your lies,_

_Kill me on this cold concrete._

My head was spinning; so much was going on, and so quickly. I couldn't look him in the eye.

I wished so much for him to hold me. I longed to feel his love. But it was not true. None of this could be true. He would have to learn my secrets sooner or later.

_Tell him Raven. Tell him now! _I opened my mouth to speak but I just couldn't. There were no words. Nothing could emerge from my barren throat. Nothing to save the both of us from this life-altering situation

I began to feel the summer's heat setting into my very soul. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead. My hands began to twitch. Sweat filled my palms. My lips quivered relentlessly.

Finally, my knees gave out.

"Raven!" I could faintly hear Robin's voice.

I curled my body into a ball and buried my face into my knees.

_Don't ask me where I'm goin'_

_Don't ask me how I've been._

_All that I can think of,_

_Is my world, which you're not in._

I felt his warm embrace. He held me close in his arms.

My body began shaking violently. I was losing my grip on reality. It felt as if I were lost in a bizarre universe.

I could almost feel the presence of Trigon, but it could not be him, we vanquished him just a few months ago.

Robin's voice crackled to life. "Raven, please. Please Raven, don't leave me." I sensed sorrow in his voice. It was shaky, emotional.

_Is Robin… crying?_

Robin, why can't you understand? We can never be.

I wished I too could break out into tears with him. I wished we could hold each other and never let go. I wished for a lot of things. It was time to stop wishing.

"Raven… I love you."

_Don't tell me that you love me,_

_For all I have are fears._

_Cast me in the darkest shadows,_

_Leave me with my concrete tears._

My body stilled. The sweat receded. My eyes opened.

The sight exposed to me shocked me more than anything.

Robin's mask had been removed. His soft hazel eyes shimmered with tears in their corners. Beneath the rays of moonlight, Robin seemed almost heavenly. My guardian.

I gazed into his eyes, letting go of all my previous strife. I became lost in his pools of hazel. The rain had matted down his hair around his eyes. He looked so very serene.

In the midst of the rain, a solitary teardrop fell upon my face. Robin had been right; tears possess warmth, raw emotion. I could point out the position of the teardrop despite the rain. His tear rejuvenated me; I felt every emotion he had been feeling through that tear: sorrow, agony, loss, and now, joy.

It felt as if the tear had brought with it a revelation.

_Stone turns to blood so red,_

_Blood turns to water so sweet._

_Wash away my saddest dreams,_

_With my tears made of concrete._

I jumped up and into Robin's arms. He wrapped his arms around me, never wanting to let go. And I never wanted him to.

My face buried into his chest and I felt his heartbeat. _Just like before._

We stood together in the pouring rain, hanging on to one another for dear life.

Perhaps his love really is true.

The rain fell lightly over our bodies. We held each other so close, our love being conveyed through the warmth of our bodies on this rainy summer day.

_Hold me here, hold me now._

_I feel the truth in your heart's beat._

_I know that what you say's not lies,_

_Truer than our feet on this concrete._

We pulled back to stare into one another's eyes. No words were needed. No words were said. Just a mere understanding was conveyed.

In the heat of passion, I subconsciously leaned toward Robin's face.

Our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face. The love being conveyed through our _TeleComm_ was immense.

_Ask me where I'm goin'_

_Ask me how I've been._

_All that I can think of now,_

_Is my world, which you're now in._

I recalled the last words he spoke to me. "I love you too Robin."

_Tell me that you love me,_

_No longer do I fear._

_Take me from the darkest shadows,_

_Leave behind my concrete tears._

Just then, at that very moment, Robin captured my lips in an intense, yet gentle kiss.

_Leave behind my concrete tears._

We kissed that night, beneath the raining summer sky.

Never had I felt the sensations of a kiss.

Never had anyone cared for me so much.

Never. Not until Robin.

_Leave behind my concrete tears._

Together, we were two, passionate tears, united in a vast land of cold, unfeeling raindrops.

---

How was it? Reviews are appreciated.

**Next chapter:** _Behind Closed Doors_ - While Raven and Robin attempt to keep their

relationship a secret, Raven tries to keep another secret from Robin.


End file.
